


Sweet dreams

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Buck arrives at the Diaz house, but it's not exactly the type of sight he expected.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	Sweet dreams

They are curled up on the couch when Buck walks in; dropping his key on the counter.

“Hello Diaz boy-”

Eddie turns around to face him with wide eyes. “Shhh.”

As Buck is approaching them from behind the couch, he sees that Christopher is fast asleep in Eddie’s arms; wiped out after watching a movie.

“Oh, sorry.” he laughs

“I’m going to go put him to bed, I’ll be right back.” Eddie says; getting up from his seat on the couch with Christopher in his arms, headed towards his room.

While Eddie is gone, Buck does some unpacking of the groceries that he bought. He decided that he would want to treat his boys, so he bought some of their favourite snacks that they can have through-out the week.

When Buck looks at the watch on his wrist, he realizes that Eddie has been gone for quite some time. With that, he goes down the hallway of their house; searching for him.

What Buck sees in front of him is what he has always wished for. Christopher is asleep- cuddled up in blankets- while Eddie is by his side; head on his stomach with his arms wrapped around Christopher effortlessly.

The sight warms Buck’s huge heart.

He knows that if he lets Eddie stay there he will complain of having back pains the next day, so instead Buck gently taps him on the shoulder.

“Hey. Eddie.”

Eddie startles awake; eyes trained on Buck. “Where am I?”

“You fell asleep when you were putting Christopher to bed.” Buck says

“Oh.” Eddie replies; a yawn following after.

Buck smirks down at him.

“Come on.” he starts; picking Eddie up and off of Chris’ bed “Lets get you to your own room.”

Eddie’s room is not that far of a distance from his son’s, so it doesn’t take long to reach his soft and comfortable bed.

“Mmm.” Eddie says; getting under the sheets with Buck closely by his side “So warm.”

“Yeah it probably is.” Buck laughs

Eddie looks at him with a confused face and pats at the empty space beside him; Buck looking back at him equally confused.

“What? You can’t go home, it’s too late. Stay the night.”

“Uhh.” Buck says hesitantly

“I want you to stay here. Plus, you can make Chris lunch in the morning instead; give him actual food.” Eddie teases

Buck rolls his eyes at him playfully.

“Fine, but only because I can’t let Chris go to school hungry.” he says; getting into bed.

When he sets himself down on the bed beside Eddie, he is already half asleep. 

“Goodnight Buck.” Eddie hums; falling deeper into his pillow.

Buck smiles; Eddie not seeing the huge grin on his face.

“Sweet dreams.”

If Buck had to stay there everyday for an entirety to pack Christopher’s lunch for school, he would; and if it led to him confessing his feelings to Eddie, he wouldn’t mind it at all.


End file.
